Midgardian Princess of Asgard
by guineamania
Summary: The royal family of Asgard is defiantly a weird and dysfunctional family; the rebellious soon to be king, the adopted Frost Giant with a burning desire for power and the Midgardian Princess of Asgard all living together under an oppressive father. We all know this can't end with a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

_**10/11/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything from Thor or the Avengers **

**I know I know I shouldn't be writing about 10 fics at once but this idea had to be written and it followed be everywhere as a niggling voice in the back of my mind**

**Please read and review! **

**Midgardian Princess of Asgard**

**Summary – The royal family of Asgard is defiantly a weird and dysfunctional family; the rebellious soon to be king, the adopted Frost Giant with a burning desire for power and the Midgardian Princess of Asgard all living together under an oppressive father. We all know this can't end with a happily ever after.**

**Chapter 1**

"_**... you don't have to wait for someone to treat you bad repeatedly. All it takes is once, and if they get away with it that once, if they know they can treat you like that, then it sets the pattern for the future."**_

**Jane Green (Bookends)**

The sun flickered on the horizon and the first rays of morning filtered through the small window. "Frey get up! The Allfather wants you serving breakfast," someone shouted from round the corner. A moan followed by a small yawn came from the petite figure, which was curled into a ball on the miserable excuse for a bed, before she slowly stretched.  
"Why does he always want me?" She complained before sliding her old brown and white maids dress and her black flats.  
"Maybe to show that you are not on an equal with his sons, or to drive a wedge between you and Prince Loki," her boss muttered before throwing her a comb. She hurriedly brushed through her hair. Frey snorted.  
"Loki doesn't like me, and Odin definitely doesn't like me," she exclaimed as she tried to tame her unruly light brown curls.  
"Why did he take you in then?" Her boss asked patronisingly.  
"To get a new slave," Frey snapped while picking up two trays from the table and running up the stairs with them perfectly balanced. She elbowed the staff entrance to the main hall open and calmly strolled in with the two trays. She lay one down on the side before walking over with the tea. Odin and Thor were in a heated discussion and Loki was staring into space like he always did when conversations turned into war meetings. She quietly poured the tea into each of the three's cups and tried to tune out Odin and Thor's conversation. Loki smiled at her and she hurriedly looked away and scurried off to fetch the other tray. She must never interact with the princes; it was the rules. Frey leant that the hard way. Breakfast dragged by as Frey shuffled across carrying tray after tray of food up the stairs and serving it on the table. Throughout this ordeal, Frey noticed Loki was staring intensely at her back. She avoided his piercing light green eyes and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being watched.

Eventually the meal was over and Frey was dismissed. That didn't last very long; as soon as her foot touched the bottom step the chief maid yelled for her. She silently sighed and sauntered over to the main table. "Odin has delivered a list of things he needs you to pick up for the family," she explained and Frey took the list. It had ten items on it and would probably take all day to complete. She grunted and darted out of the kitchens. The quicker this was over the more time she would get to herself. She skimmed it quickly and took in some of the items; book for Loki, knives sharpened for Thor, new dress for Frigga, were only a few of the items on the lengthy list. Just as Frey swung open the door and darted out, someone grabbed onto the back of her dress and pulled her back. She squealed and tried to kick out but a firm hand was clasped over her mouth. "Frey, it's just me," the person said softly and Frey lessened her struggles. It was Prince Loki. He released her mouth and spun her round to face him. "Now explain yourself," he said in his typical heavenly voice.  
"What do I have to explain? I have to go," she stammered and pulled away from him. His grip remained firm.  
"This! This behaviour is what you need to explain," he insisted and refused to let go of her shoulders. Her wavy light brown hair cascaded slowly over her right eye and then Loki gently pushed it back behind her ear. She flinched away and used his shock to pull herself free and sprint out of the palace grounds. She ran until Loki could be seen no more and slowed her pace.

Frey walked further into the town centre and tried to calm her breathing. Odin couldn't blame her for that. He couldn't. Or could he. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and carried on walking. She heard a flurry of wing beats and a small bird, a finch, fluttered down onto her shoulder. It was carrying a little piece of paper in its beak. The bird tweeted and she pulled out the paper before in a flash of colour it flew back towards the sun. She turned over the paper and Loki's seal shone out at her and she gulped. Cautiously she tore it open and four short words, that filled her with guilt and fear, stared back at her. "I will find out". Tremors raced through her hands and the piece of paper fluttered from her grasp. If he did find out they could both get hurt. Frey would never let Loki get hurt. Over her dead body. He had always treated her like he would treat Thor even though she was a puny Midgardian, like people always pointed out, but he still enjoyed her company. She would never let him be hurt.

She took all the time in the world to gather as the items on the extremely long list, to try and stay away from the palace for as long as she could get away with. After a few hours and as the sun reached the peak of its travel across the sky; Frey decided to finally head back to the palace. She tried to sneak in the back door without anyone spotting her but a voice halted her silent steps. "Something's wrong Thor," a voice, she instantly recognised as Loki's, muttered.

"What is it brother?" Thor replied with his booming authorities tone.

"It's Frey! She has not been herself the past month or so," Loki replied and Frey's eyes widened in shock and fear. The princes couldn't be talking like this; she would be punished, they would be punished.

"What is wrong with sister?" Thor replied and concern echoed through his words. She shivered and tried to force herself to move away but she was transfixed.

"I don't know! She has just been avoiding us both and has taken to sleeping in the maids' quarters," Loki murmured quietly and thankfully Thor followed his tone.

"I will ask her," Thor whispered and Loki sighed.

"She won't tell anyone what is wrong. It's like something is scaring her," Loki murmured partially for Thor but mostly to get the shocking idea into his own mind.

"We will find out why brother," Thor said calmly and she heard the familiar sound of Thor slapping Loki on the back and Loki gasping for air. The sound of their footsteps ricocheted off the walls and Frey slid out into the corridor and ran in the opposite direction with the bundles that she had been sent to pick up. She used the back passages to deliver all the goods without being seen by anyone. She slid silently into her old room and took comfort in the familiar surroundings. The midday sun reflected off the sky blue walls and the silhouettes of mighty birds, which were printed on the walls, watched over her. She sunk onto the queen sized bed and cradled her head in her hands. Tears threatened to fall but she held them in with an iron will and just sat there. "What's wrong my darling?" a voice softly murmured from behind her. Frey froze and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Nothing my lady," she squeaked and tried to return her voice to its normal state.

"Friyana, you know there is no need to address me like that! Now tell me what is on your mind," the Queen of Asgard stepped forwards calmly and sat next to the trembling girl.

"I just, I just feel like I don't belong. Like I don't deserve to live like this," she muttered and the tears welled up again. That was only part of the problem but that was the only part of the problem that she could possibly tell Frigga.

"Don't think like that, my little finch! I will always be your mother, Odin will always be your father," Frey shivered at the mention of Odin's name but Frigga carried on, oblivious to Frey's reaction. "As well as that, Thor and Loki will always treat you as their little sister. No matter where you come from, no matter your race; you will always be my princess," she said and gently pulled the shivering petite girl towards her. Frigga didn't know how wrong she was; so oblivious to the workings of her husband's mind. A Midgardian could never be a princess of Asgard and Odin obviously had his heart set on teaching Frey that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**28/11/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own any MARVEL concepts but Frey is all mine.**

**Thanks for the interest in Chapter 1 and for all you who read (64 peeps) and my reviewer.**

Constance Bonacieux – Hope you like Frey/Friyanna! Hey, did you review on one of my other fics (I recognise the name)? Anywho thanks a lot for your support!

**Also I have set up a facebook page for my fics called Guineamania Fanfiction so join if you want; updates, sneak previews, excuses and fanart!**

**Chapter 2 **

"_**I wonder where love really is. Good feelings. Happiness. They're someplace, I know. I feel that. But without Father and Mother, how do I get there?"**_

**Susanne Shaw**

Frey had taken to slinking the corridors. Her dark complexion meant she could hide in shadows as if she was one herself. Her talent had got her out of so many scrapes before but that day Frey's heart and mind were distracted by other things. Odin was on the prowl and, according to the gossip network that spread the palace between servants, he was livid. Frey had managed to avoid the whole of the royal family until the glistening sun was setting on the crimson horizon. "There you are!" a voice snapped from behind her that caused her body to tremble in fear. It was the king. He grabbed her wrist and spun her round; almost like Loki had done the day before, but it filled her mind with fear and pain whereas Loki's touch filled her was warm family love and compassion. His iron fist tightened around her wrist and he pulled her, quivering, to the main throne room which was conveniently empty. Tears welled up in pre-emption and she cowered when he released her. Frey used to be a naturally confident and outgoing person but months of humiliation and servitude rids a person or their soul and personality. She was merely a shell. "I saw you talking to my son yesterday and he has been asking about you," Odin growled standing by his throne. Frey just stood where he had thrown her to the ground and hung her head low. "Come here wench!" he shouted and she shuffled to stand in front of him where he was stood. "What were you doing talking to my son?" Odin asked with fury etched into his face.  
"He, he talked to me, my lord," she stammered and Odin practically jumped towards her.  
"You dare blame a prince of Asgard!" He yelled and smacked Frey in the face. The impact of his fist on her cheek knocked a yelp out of her and she cried from the intense pain. A punch like that wouldn't have fazed an Asgardian but her mortal bones and skin couldn't stand that abuse. "An Asgardian wouldn't cry at a friendly pat," he laughed and clenched her injured wrist again. She winced and the tears continued to fall. She felt a bone splinter and she began to beg.  
"Please sir, I won't! I won't," she cried and he squeezed tighter.  
"Never," he threatened before releasing her. She instantly recoiled and hugged her limp wrist close. He pushed her down and she wept uncontrollably. She tried not to cry but it hurt inside, and out.

"Weak mortal," he growled and turned his back to her. "You can leave now," he announced and Frey bowed before hurrying out with tears welling up in her eyes.

She scurried from the throne room with her head down and her hand held gently to her chest. "Frey, wait a second!" she heard Loki shout and hastened her pace away from him. "Frey!" he shouted and she broke into a run. The tears dripped down her bruised cheeks as she left the palace into the forest behind it. She just ran and ran until she couldn't carry herself any further. Frey collapsed onto the leafy floor; the tears began to fall thick and fast as the pain and terror took over. She didn't know how long she lay there but before long the sun began to set. "Frey, frey! Where are you, little one?" Loki called through the dense whispering trees. He scanned with his magic for her significant feel. He followed the feeling and found her laid on the floor, sobbing. "Frey," he whispered and her head snapped up but she wouldn't look at him.

"What are you doing here, my lord?" she wheezed and wiped her tears away. He slowly stepped forward.

"Friyanna, what is wrong?" he asked more assertively.

"Nothing," she murmured and made to stand up. Within seconds, Loki was directly behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to me my lille," Loki whispered and she stepped away from his touch. Loki silently touched her on the shoulder again and swiftly turned her around. She kept her long light brown curled hair casting a shadow over her bruised and cut face. Before Frey could hide her wrist, Loki took a gentle hold just above where Odin had held her. Loki held her wrist up into the moonlight. It was black on blue in a circle round her wrist and the hand fell limp. "Who did this to you Frey?" he asked softly and the tears began to fall again.

"I cannot tell you my prince," she whispered and Loki sighed.

"What has made you change? What happened to you today? You can always talk to me; you are my little sister. Why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Loki murmured and stroked her bruises lightly.

"I just can't my lord!" Frey insisted with her voice croaking.

"Also why are you now so formal? Call me Loki!" he insisted and casually bruised the hair out of her eyes. And saw the bruises. Hurriedly, Loki lifted her head up by the chin and gasped. "Friyanna! I am now insisting! Tell me who did this to you!" he said firmly while examining her face. Frey had a serious black eye and purple and black splodges splattered her face. Her lip was cut and dried blood surrounded the corners of her mouth. "Frey!" he growled.

"Loki! Please just stop this!" Frey shouted and tried to move away.

"I will not stop until I catch whoever is doing this! Let me help min elskede," he asked softly.

"You just don't get it! He'll hurt me for just talking to you!" Frey exclaimed and instantly regretted it. Loki placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Who doesn't want me talking to you?" Loki asked even firmer than before.

"I can't tell you!" she shouted.

"Please Frey," he asked and wiped a tear away.

"If I tell you then you must promise not to do anything reckless," Frey whispered and Loki nodded calmly.

"Odin," she muttered so Loki could only just hear her.

"What!" Loki shouted and Frey softly put a finger to his lips.

"You promised," she whispered and ran back to the palace. She left Loki stood in shock in the middle of the forest. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, this needed to be stopped. After a few moments, he slowly walked back to the palace; it was a big day the next day.


	3. Hiatus Notice

_24/12/12_

Hey readers,

I regret to inform you that Midgardian Princess Of Asgard is now on temporary hiatus due to January Exams and focusing on other fanfics.

Sorry again and I wish you a Merry Christmas

Guinea


End file.
